


Sleep Deprived Thirsty

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-up like 20s, F/M, Humor, Nino is a Good Man, Nudes, UPDATE: cunnilingus & cumshot, UPDATE: loss of virginity, UPDATE: pillowtalk fetish for both of them, UPDATE: smut, adrien acting like a fuck boy only when tired, adrien running away from his problems, all parties being sleep deprived is my excuse for OoC, one-sided identity reveal, sexual tension coupled with sexual comfort, sleep-deprived texting, surprisingly no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: Marinette is awoken at three in the morning with a text of warning from Nino, about how an undefined person has no filter. Immediately afterward she gets a text from an unknown number, who goes on to make ballsy requests he has no idea he can't handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha and then what ;3
> 
> Inspired by the song Thirsty by Pretty Sister. If you like Bruno Mars funky you will adore the song. 10/10.

2:58am. It’s nearly three and Marinette gets a text from Nino. Roughly slapping around beside her pillow Marinette grumbles from her sleep stupor as she unlocks her phone. Is something wrong? Or is there buffoonery going on? Processing the time, he must have just gotten off a DJ set; maybe he was stranded somewhere.

Despite the numerous possibilities, one of the last things she expected for the text to be was a warning.

**“Be careful, he’s really thirsty right now. No filter. I promise he doesn’t know how to think right now unless he says something nice. In which case, yes he fully meant to say that.”**

_What the fuck, Nino_. She was in no state of mind to descramble the hidden meaning behind who the hell he’s referring to, and thus she slaps her phone face-down against her mattress. Marinette readjusts the blankets over her shoulder in preparation for sweet unconsciousness.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

“For _fucks_ sake.” Marinette mumbles to herself. Almost angrily lifting her phone until she turns on the screen and an unknown number is attached to the message preview this time.

**“Hey ;3”**

Her eyebrows furrow together. The arm she’s laying on shifts to type a greeting. Within seconds of hitting send, there’s a response back:

**“How goes my beautiful?”**

**“Who are you and or how did you get my number?”**

**“Merely a handsome tomcat, and ripped it from Nino’s phone when I saw the contact picture.”**

This is Marinette’s cue to sit upright and tab into Nino’s text thread.

**“Nino, are you hanging out with Chat Noir?”**

It becomes obvious to Marinette that the mystery number still has Nino’s phone, and or Nino is just handing it to him because although Nino doesn’t respond the mystery number answers instead:

**“I can be Chat Noir if that means I can get a selfie ;3”**

**“Are you drunk?”**

**“Nope, I’m not drunk. Severely sleep-deprived bb, and now I’m hungry for you ;3”**

Marinette blinks hard. Why of all the contacts on Nino’s phone, the fuckboy would pick her out? Marinette has missed her window of drowsiness to go back to sleep easily; waking the longer she stares at her phone, trying to figure out a plan on how she’s going to deal with this.

 **“How many have you sent that to?”** Marinette sends.

**“Just you. <3”**

**“Can’t trust a fuckbooooi.”**

**“I have fucked no boys, and I have been “thirsty” as Nino calls it, for YOU, for yeeeears ;3”**

Marinette’s head tilts. For years? How can she confirm this person isn’t just pulling shit out of their ass?

Nino also sounds like he has something to do with it, however he was out of reach if the mystery number still has his phone. Marinette chews on her lip, and types out:

**“So you like me? And actually know me?”**

**“Oh boy do I! But I’m not here to play 20 questions. Can I see your beautiful face?”**

Marinette snaps her fingers together with one hand and smirks. She found a solution to this:

**“I’ll trade you a selfie ;]”**

Nino cackles as Adrien sets down both phones and puts his head in his hands; somehow confused that she turned the question around to him so quickly.

“Not fair.”

“She clever Adrien, although I’m sure you can find a loophole.”

Nino spins a record on his finger and shakes his head as his best friend. Adrien shouldn’t be here, and he shouldn’t have been here every night the past week to support Nino. Deep down Nino understood that Adrien needed an escape from his current life, yet unable to put his life on hold he’s forced to forget about it only at night.

He’s cut out a little too much sleep all at once to easily adapt to the graveyard shifts of night life turntables.

Yet here he is, in the wings of the stage meandering around unless Nino is on stage; then he becomes practically a gogo dancer on some nights or an assistant dj on others. This is where he lets go.

And maybe that’s why Nino lets him fuckboy text Marinette.

There’s a sense of trust Nino has in both sides of the text thread. Marinette will either outsmart the advances and or Adrien will miserably fail in trying to advance because Nino isn’t too sure he’s had to pick up many girls (if any) without his face and name involved.

It’s a new experience. Yeah, that’s what Nino is letting happen. Experiences.

The flip side of the situation Nino doesn’t want to think about as much is that Adrien is bloody brilliant at smooth talking and he does end up getting selfies and eventually nudes out of Marinette.

 _“Eh, it might boost her self-confidence.”_ Nino thinks. Adrien isn’t the kind of guy to spill or share nudes either.

Thirsty by Pretty Sister blares onto the dancefloor; backstage it sounds distanced and muffled, but Nino shakes his head at the irony.

**“Oh I can’t do face photos. BUUUuuut, I can trade you a stomach pic ;3”**

_What_. Marinette does a double take at her phone. Did he just have the audacity to ask for something more promiscuous than a selfie when he couldn’t even get her to cough that up? Her hand vibrates again, and without even reading it she knows he’s trying to beef up the request; at least he knows how much of a stretch it is.

**“I can go first to assure you you’re getting a deal. ;3”**

Now that has Marinette’s attention, and she lets him know.

Nino is shaking his head yet again as he briefly glances over to Adrien trying to pose with his shirt lifted.

The lighting from stage was slipping through the legs of the wings, and Nino knew all the pictures would come out as brightly colored neon versions of his abs. However, it might make it harder for Marinette to figure out who he is.

When she receives the multimedia message and it finishes downloading, a picture of washboard abs illuminated by cyan, yellow, and pink stage lights that were in motion. Nino was right; the colors made it nearly impossible for Marinette to get a clear perception of the unknown skin complexion. If it was clear she could probably narrow down possible suspects.

Marinette once past initial scheming takes in the pictures contents. Perfect, unblemished nor overly hairy abs. No surgical scars or anything that’s a defining feature for many of her friends. The only logical conclusion is the photo is _too_ nice.

**“Not a fan of catfishes.”**

Adrien had to ask was a catfish was in this kind of context. Nino, getting more of a laugh out of this than he originally thought kindly clarifies.

“But those are my abs not someone else’s!”

“She might think they’re _too_ good looking to be real.”

Adrien gets a ridiculously stupid smile on his face, before snapping out of it and asking if Nino could pose with his abs. By far one of the most unusual requests Nino has ever gotten, yet the good man obliges. Three minutes later Marinette gets a photo of the same abs; this time with Nino head sticking out of the left side of the frame with two thumbs up.

**“Does this prove I’m not catfishing?”**

Marinette will trust Nino’s dorky grin, and she admits she’s impressed.

**“Now your turn ;3”**

_Aw shit_. Marinette looks around her dark room. Popping out of bed she heads into the bathroom, the light switch flicks on and she pulls up her shirt to just below her nipples. Underboob hangs out a little in the photo, but she’s frankly too tired to care. Flexing her stomach muscles, she snaps a photo of the elastic of her panties and small portions her oversized nightshirt.

She sends it with the caption “Deal is a deal. Excuse the pjs.”

Adrien practically chokes on his spit when his phone finishes downloading the photo. Nino sitting beside him leans over to look at his phone screen, and suddenly Adrien becomes extremely protective of his phone. Tilting it in the opposite direction the farther Nino leaned. Blush prominent on his cheekbones.

“What’ _cha_ get Adrien?”

“None _ya_ business.”

Nino grabs his own phone and texts Marinette,

**“He’s drooling over whatever you sent him and won’t let me see.”**

**“Good. It’s just a picture of my stomach lol.”**

**“Imagine what he would do if you actually sent him nudes.”**

This was becoming comical to both Nino and Marinette now too, as she contemplates the idea. She has full control to make that imaginary scenario a reality if she was willing to.

**“If I send him something will you please vividly describe the mystery number’s reaction?”**

Nino’s response was simultaneous, “ **Absolutely**.”

Marinette leans against the edge of the bathroom countertop; worrying her lip at what kind of photo to send him. She opts for a chest pic, as it’s easier for her to lift her shirt than take off her panties. Chin barely out of the photo, she’s leaning forward to get the full teardrop affect, her hips tilted to show off the curve of her waist. She lifts her non-phone-holding arm out of the picture and _click._

This one is sent with the caption, “Thank Nino as the best wingman, tomcat ;]”

Within two minutes she gets a response from Nino saying,

**“He’s kissing my shoes and looks like a barely contained mess.”**

**“Should I send him more?”**

**“You’ll either kill him or he’s showing up at your apartment in 20 minutes.”**

_“Perfect.”_ Marinette thinks, sliding off her panties.

When Adrien opens his phone to another multimedia text message he thought he was prepared.

She was naked—completely naked. Side view of her breasts, her slender muscular waist, and then her round ass and _thick_ thighs.

Adrien falls to his hands and knees, before flat out just lying on the floor.

He was most certainly not prepared to handle what he asked for in his current fuck boy state. Really his whole current mood was an anomaly to the normally good-natured and proper Adrien. Naturally, Nino figured he wouldn’t be able to tolerate it well.

Nino is offering the Experience of not being able to handle hot women.

Marinette gets a picture from Nino of what must be the mysterious number laying haphazardly on a dirty wooden floor; Nino’s thumb covering the top part of the photo where the head lays. It was captioned: **“I think he has a nose bleed too.”**

She grins victoriously to herself, and throws her clothes back on before texting back,

**“Thanks Nino, I needed that.”**

Nino sends the thumbs up emoji before checking on Adrien’s unmoving state.

“You alright man?”

He whines pitifully, before mumbling, “ _God_ I want her.”

Nino wouldn’t have heard except the song of the current set DJ-ing has end at the exact same moment he said it. Giving Adrien a firm pat on the back he assures that without a doubt Adrien could have a chance with her if he played his cards right.

What Adrien heard instead was, “You should go visit her, like _right now.”_

Marinette was surprised when she saw Nino’s name on her home screen again. She expected the emoji to be the last text from him for the night. She was even more surprised when it was another warning.

**“Expect him to show up at your place in like 20min, I soothed him saying he might have a chance and then he just SHOT UP AND LEFT yelling thanks over his shoulder. He’s delusional.”**

Nino said twenty, but someone came tumbling onto her roof in two.

Marinette was startled when Chat Noir busted himself into her room.

Stunned when he immediately prowled up to her and pushed her to a wall.

Flushed cheeks peeked out from underneath the edge of his mask. His eyes were not as wide and bright as they usually are; something was up with him. Half-lidded electric green eyes fell from her blue eyes, down to her chest, before he swallowed thickly.

Marinette put two and two together.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you can be Chat Noir.”

“How could such a sweetheart be _so lewd_?” He replies instead; voice much quieter than what she’s used to. If he wasn’t in such close parameters she would have had to lean in to hear. Chat appears to be deep in mental conflict whilst staring at her lips, but whatever battle he fought it ended with him releasing her from the wall and backing away.

He had enough of a mind to contain himself.

Marinette immediately messaged Nino begging for the identity of said mystery phone number.

There was no way he was hanging out with Chat Noir, but he most definitely could have been hanging out with Chat Noir in his civilian form, and at this point she _needs to know_.

**“Why should I tell you? Why not find out for yourself?”**

Furiously she taps her screen, valuing every bit of time she has while the hero before her was zoned out in a strange stupor staring at her.

**“Because a man in a mask just busted into my apartment from the fire escape and pinned me against the wall, and is now severely zoning out SO HELP ME GOD”**

Of all Nino’s responses, this one had to be the slowest.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir seems to have gotten a hold of himself, because he’s now stalking toward her again. The last thing she sees from her phone screen before he slips it out of her hand and throws it onto her bed was a text message preview from Nino.

**_“It’s Adrien and he’s…”_ **

He’s Chat Noir is the first thing that comes to mind. The second thing that hits Marinette’s mind is that he has nudes of her. The third thing is that Chat Noir aka Adrien _aka her crush_ is pinning her against a wall again and sliding his leg between hers.

And this is what causes her body to lean her head to the side as his lips aim directly for her neck. Cheeks flushing fast, and even as she closes her eyes and opens her mouth to sigh she still finds the will to say,

“You weren’t fast enough Chat. I know who you are and I know you’re sleep deprived. Get rest and be in your right mind, come’on.”

He bites at her neck. Licking up to her ear to whisper,

“I would _never dare_ do this in my right mind.”

 _Oh fuck_. Marinette is getting straight seduced by that tone. More gruffly he adds, “I can only feel _alive_ behind aliases, let me have my fun." His claws are teasing at her waist, dragging down lightly to the curve of her hips and back again.

She was getting undone, however she understood the concept of living behind an alias, all too well. She was a shy sweetheart; he even said it himself. Now, she’s reconsidering his situation with Nino and being sleep deprived probably not because he had to but because he wanted to feel alive in a different way.

She kind of wants to try it herself.

Her hands find his jawline before sliding up to his face. Marinette pulls him away from her neck enough to get a good look at his eyes and she whispers:

_“I understand, Adrien—and we can feel alive without the mask.”_

He glows a brilliant light. Marinette is left with a man’s face in her hands; his eyes unexpectedly glossing over.

She was the first one to ever say that to him.

And tomorrow both would probably freak out about the identity reveal, but that’s tomorrow. Right now, Marinette is holding Adrien between her hands and looking right through him like she could fix every problem he’s ever had in his life.

And she could do it with nothing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written beyond this point and it IS smut buuuuuuuuut it's not my best work. The tone and the mood aren't calibrated correctly to my likings and if I ever gain the will to complete it then fix it I will surely post it for you sinners out there. 
> 
> In the mean time thank you for reading! Please comment your thoughts and if you're "Thirsty" I have other fics published to meet your needs. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who did the thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

“I want to kiss you.” He breathes.

“ _Good._ ”

Whilst holding his face she leans up to him ever so slowly, both of their eyes lowering at the same pace. He keeps glancing to her lips, as if worried he was going to miss them. Maybe think they weren’t real.

It’s entirely plausible he’s reached a state of mind where this is just a hardcore dream. However, he knows it’s real because he can taste her toothpaste and smell the scented face wash she uses as they kiss. He could feel the seam imperfections on a quickly sewn homemade night shirt as he grasps her waist.

A strand of her hair falls out of place to smack him in the nose, and they part the kiss out of giggles.

The small shift of his leg between her legs, the lip bite, and the way she looked at him afterward reminded Adrien he was on the frontier of dangerous territory. His heartbeat shot up; he forgot entirely of how years in the suit made him almost immune to the effects of adrenaline. As he dragged his gaze down Marinette he also quickly concluded that this is the first time in years he could feel himself on edge outside of the suit.

It was likely the combination of stress associated with sleep deprivation and the nudes burned into the back of his eyelids. _God, those nudes._

Now that it was Adrien looking down her body with a longing in his eyes instead of Chat Noir, Marinette feels her shyness resurface above her exhaustion. Her face flushing further as his hands gain the courage to wander. From her waist, he slides them to just above her ass, before he loses confidence and they retreat.

Marinette rests her hands over his before sliding them down to her ass, again. She chuckles when his face flushes and he hides his eyes from view with his bangs.

He leans towards her neck again, and he breathes in her scent before quietly asking, “Is this okay?” He squeezes her butt and kisses her neck as he awaits an answer. Marinette wants to feel _dirty_ while unable to panic, so she feels up his pockets for his phone and she states:

“We can do _anything_ —If I can take pictures of it.”

Adrien’s hands shift to her hips, before his thumbs hook onto the elastic of her panties and he drags them down over her thighs. Her panties fall to the floor as Adrien promises, “I’ll make them worthwhile.”

It’s not long before both of their shirts are also on the floor. Marinette was completely naked. His mouth takes full advantage; leaving her neck to kiss across her collarbone and down her sternum until veering to reach a breast. His tongue laps at a nipple while a hand massages the other breast. Marinette gives quiet mewls, fumbling to get his phone into camera mode. Her other hand finds its way into his soft hair.

His cock twitches in his pants when her nails scratch his scalp.

She turns his phone volume on silent and turns off the flash in advance of snapping her first photo. A side view of her breasts; his tongue mid-lick on her nipple and eyes shut in concentration. He’s sure to leave a hickey nearby before giving the other equal attention.

Marinette’s breath catches in her throat when his lips begin to travel farther down past her breasts. He kisses to her navel and his tantalizing tongue dips in before traveling lower. Adrien was on his knees kissing at her inner thigh. He could smell the soft, arousing scent from her sex. She was recently shaven much to his eyes delight.

He lifts himself a little on his knees, dipping his tongue into her navel before dragging it _all the way down_ to her clit. His green eyes shifting to look up at hers the further he dragged his tongue down. She whimpers when he doesn’t move his tongue and gasps when he abruptly does.

She switches from photo to video as Adrien’s tongue explores her folds, sliding it front to back. Marinette taps on the record icon as he begins to flick his tongue back and forth quickly on her clit.

“Oh, my—“

He lifts a leg of hers onto his shoulder, tilts his head, and resumes a casual lapping at her clit. Slowly he moves down to teasing her entrance with his tongue. She moans his name quietly when he slips his tongue as far as he can into her. Marinette was glad her face wasn’t in the video: it turned scarlet when she suddenly felt a hand she couldn’t see slip a finger into her.

His tongue slides back up to her clit before he looks up at his phone and winks. Marinette curses and rolls her hips in response.

A hand of hers returns to his hair when he begins to slide a finger in and out of her in time with his licks. He adds a second finger while speeding up his tongue’s ministrations. The second finger in, his hot lips surrounding her core, and his lewd tongue teasing her clit brings her to the point of constant moaning.

She’s close.

Adrien could feel her arousal dripping down his fingers, the side of his hand, and past his wrist. The whole lower half of his face felt wet and slimy, which in any other circumstance he probably would have hated. But no, not with a woman now currently holding his head to her sex as if he would pull away from her. He knew Marinette was close, and with that he switches to flicking his tongue across her clit and bending his fingers while fingering her.  

Her head thumps against the wall and she squirms while gasping his name. The grip on his hair tightens almost painfully yet Adrien couldn’t care less because he could see her sex visibly throbbing. He made her climax and he feels instant gratification. Adrien plants a kiss on her clit, causing her to twitch, while he grabs the phone from her hands momentarily.

He was smug when he realized she already had it recording.

Gently he withdraws the fingers in her and separates her folds to get a close-up shot on her throbbing clit.

Marinette knew he was far from done as she watched him lick his lips. He suddenly slides his fingers back into her again, this time the camera from his point of view.

He requests for her to lift and hold her knee to her chest; the one that was on his shoulder already. He bit his lip when the lighting exposed her folds better, and he could see how erotic it was to finger her rather than to just feel it. Something about lifting her leg up also made the action noisier with her arousal.

 Marinette hearing the erotic noises combined with the pressure in her abdomen she felt from his fingers caused her to want  _more pressure._  Therefore, she requests:

“Can I feel your cock in my pussy?”

Adrien is flabbergasted at the request.

“Shy and innocent likes filthy pillow talk?” he incredulously questions. His dick was testing the strength of the denim at this point. As Marinette casually retorts, “Are you not a fan?”

“I’m unfortunately _too much_ of a fan.” Adrien mutters while standing up and unzipping his jeans.

Marinette settles both feet on the ground again as she takes the opportunity to pull down both his jeans and underwear for him.

He bites his lip at the friction of cloth against his girth.

Marinette bites her lip at his length _and_ his girth.

“Adrien you… Adrien _your cock_ is massive.”

He tilts his head up to the ceiling, eyes closed, and breathes in deeply. _God he loves pillow talk._ At this rate, she could probably make him cum without even touching him.

When he does suddenly feel a light touch on his erection, his eyes snap open. He manages to switch his phone from recording to camera and snap a picture of her hand lightly stroking his cock with a finger. He gets another photo of the tip of his head pressing against her clit.

His hand swings upward to get a shot of Marinette’s reaction, the cute lip bite and erotic look in her eyes; both accented by the flush in her cheeks. The settings flip back to record and he taps the record button. He slides his tip from her clit to entrance while filming and asks teasingly,

“ _Are you sure_ you want this cock in you?”

Marinette wraps her fingers carefully around his phone before stretching to place it on her desk nearby. Adrien leans as well to prop it up—still recording—before he turns back to look at her and she pulls him closer.

He lifts her leg up again and then stands at an angle from that side of her. The tip of his cock slides slightly into her entrance because of their proximity and both breathe in. Adrien’s heart is thumping against his chest. He presses his hips forward as he kisses her knee; and he has to jut his pelvis out a little more when she becomes so unbearably tight that he can’t slide any farther into her.

Yet he’s only one fourth of the way in.

Marinette gasps in response and Adrien murmurs apologies. He sinks fully into her, and he could feel his shoulders flushing. They maintain eye contact long enough for Marinette to mouth one word to him:

Virgin.

Adrien’s eyes widen as his line of sight flew back up from her mouth to her eyes—and of all things she _fucking winks_. 

Watching his astonishment made her feel alive.

The fact that she lost her viriginity against a wall at 3:45 in the morning was such an unintimate yet erotic way.

Adrien has an epiphany that he’s _never_ felt truly alive up until this point. He has to kiss her, and when his lips crash to hers Marinette almost giggles. Of course he would kiss her after she admits that, a true romantic at heart. Marinette would say that she was also a romantic at heart—but certainly not at nearly four in the morning as her eyes remain half open through the kiss and she slides her hand down to toy with her clit.

Adrien feels her hand shift, and pulls back to see what bawdy action she was doing. How he shifted reminded him that he had his cock inside of her, and that he should probably be doing something with it. He’s now wishing he wasn’t as sleep deprived.  

He slides all the way out of her easily, she was incredibly wet.

Marinette gasps when he slowly pushes back in: “You’re almost too much for my pussy to handle.” Adrien curses, slamming his hips to hers in revenge for being _so lewd_ with words. When Marinette gives a choked moan Adrien smirks victorious. He slides out and back in again while leaning forward to gently bite her ear and whisper,

“Careful what that mouth says, my cock just might punish your pussy for it.”

Marinette was sold on this man. She was absolutely sure she was a done deal; no one could get better than this. His body and how he’s fully enjoying what she once considered a guilty fetish was too much for her to handle. Not only could his reactions make her feel alive, but so could his actions.

As he lightly picked up the pace of his thrusts Marinette began to whimper and moan. He was panting and watching how her breasts jiggled with the force of his thrusts. Feeling himself on the edge of bliss— _too soon_ —he suddenly pulls out. Marinette almost looked pissed off before he spins her around and her hands instinctively brace the wall to steady herself.

This turns out to be exactly what Adrien wants, because suddenly his hands are firmly gripping her hips and he’s yanking her ass toward him. Her back arches beautifully, he realizes as he slips himself back inside of her. Before he moves inside of her he questions one, if he feels okay now; two, if she knows where her g-spot is. She felt fine with him in her by now, and no she didn’t.

He leans forward to give a kiss on her shoulder, and he chuckles evilly before murmuring:

“You’re about to find it.”

He starts to thrust at a faster pace than before, and suddenly Marinette can’t keep quiet because his cock was rubbing against where the pressure she liked so much built up. Her arms feel weak and the way he slams into her was quickly becoming intolerable.

“A-Adrien— _oh my god—_ “

“You like my cock like this don’t you, Mari?”

Marinette sobbed her agreement. Adrien grunts among his heavy panting, and feels himself about to cum again. He thrusts extra hard before abruptly pulling out. He presses himself against her back, arm wrapping around her body to find her clit, and he sensuously murmurs in her ear,

“Forgive me, I’m trying to last for you.”

He rubs her folds vigorously, earning twitching and chants of his name as she climaxes again. Adrien feels himself calming down again, and gains the confidence to change their position yet again. He pushes the forgotten phone on the desk over, and he gently guides Marinette over to the side of her desk before bending her—tantalizingly slowly—over it.

Paying no attention to how Marinette grabs the phone.

Marinette also switches the phone to record with the front facing camera the second he slid back into her. Her brows furrow together and she opens her mouth to moan as sexually as possible. When he begins to slide in and out of her again she sticks out her chest a little, enough for the camera to have a good view of her breasts bouncing.

Adrien doesn’t notice that she’s filming until she whines, “Fuck me harder, Adrien.”

He grins and obliges, watching the small screen with satisfaction when Marinette sticks her tongue out and eyes roll back. He requests to see the phone for a moment, and when she passes it back to him she sticks her tongue out at him. “Oh _fuck_ , babe.” He groans; she was getting too sexy for him the more confident she became.

He points the camera down to film his cock disappearing from view under her voluptuous ass. Adrien wanting to see how her ass looks from this angle when she moves it herself, halts his movements half way out of her and commands:

_“Fuck my cock for me.”_

Marinette immediately complies; using the desk for leverage to push herself backwards and forwards. Her pussy slides slowly along his cock, but its enough to bring him close.

“Can I cum in your sexy little mouth?” Adrien realizes how yet again he never would have dared to say that in his right mind.

Yet without resistance she gets off the desk, turns around, and gets on her knees; mouth wide open and tongue sticking out just like in pornos. Watching through the screen of his phone, his hand now quickly pumping his own cock he cums with a sigh.

Two loads messily made it into her mouth; some dripping down her bottom lip.

“Holy fuck, Mari.” Adrien breathes as she swallows, then licks her lips, and swallows again.

He’s reminded of how fast his heart is beating when she leans forward and gives a good suck to his head too, cleaning off any extra cum.

Adrien taps the recording icon to stop it; guessing how much footage there must be with his battery at 10%.

When she pops up from the floor she questions if he now felt alive and maybe even a little bit better.

“I’m certainly willing to get some sleep now—if I can get sleep in _your_ bed.”

Marinette smiles at him and nods.

Once both are settled in her bed and the lights are out, his hands wrapped around her waist; it’s mere seconds before she hears him lightly snore. Marinette reunited with her own phone finally opens the message Nino sent her a while ago.

_**“It’s Adrien and he’s been sleep deprived for over a week now, which for some reason has made him a bit of a sexual being.”** _

Almost an hour has passed from that text, and Marinette taps her screen to pull up her keyboard.

**“Update: I fucked him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps knee* I HAVE TWO EXAMS TOMORROW AND BRAIN DECIDED IT WOULD BE BETTER TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> I did not proof read thoroughly but I DID proofread it--sort of. Excuse the typos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts and yes I know I need to go bathe in holy water brb
> 
> _June 2018: Minor Updates to syntax and wording. I'm trying to retouch all of my older fanfics!_


End file.
